Touched By an Angel
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt experiences disturbing nightmares and Ororo goes forth to comfort him in his time of need. (R&R)(Complete)


**Touched By an Angel**

**X-Men: The Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**&&& **

AN: I do not own X-Men

**DC: Hope you all had a great Christmas. I feel for the celebration of a new computer, I should write a new ficlet. :)**

**&&&**

'_Monster!'_

'_Kill the monster!'_

'_Do not let him escape!'_

_Villagers gathered together at the town square. Many of which were beginning to light stakes a blaze. Others held pitch forks over their head._

_A familiar teleporting bamf appeared on the roof of the nearby church. A frown came to the lips of the blue demon; the monster the villagers were so keen on executing. Silently, Kurt Wagner made the sign of the cross, 'Forgive them, Father… For they do not know what they do.' He mumbled under his breath as a sigh escaped him. This routine was no stranger to this man. Sadly, it was a way of life; a horrible life indeed._

_But this time… maybe he deserved it. He ran into his step-brother trying to attack an innocent life. It was just a reaction. Kurt was merely trying to take the weapon out of his step-brother's hand. He didn't mean to snap his neck. He didn't mean to kill him. He didn't mean any of it, but the villagers saw it differently. Of course they did. Who would trust someone who literally looked like a blue devil?_

'_Vhat am I saying? Father, please find it out of the kindness of your heart… Please forgive me for vhat I have done.' Kurt said to himself yet again as his pulled out a dagger that was hidden in his leather coat. It appeared that he needed another scar; a tattoo on his bare skin. The thought of it no longer made him flinch. The pain the blade caused would instantly grow numb because he had done it so many times. He was pretty much used to it by now which was rather disappointing for a man like he was._

_His head jerked at the sight of a pitchfork that barely missed him by only a few inches. The villagers had spotted him. Now was time for his escaped. The mutant teleported into thin air, leaving behind the black cloud that smelt of brimstone and sulfur combined to a great extent._

**&&&**

Kurt Wagner was shifting uncontrollably in his bed gravely. The images of that unfaithful night were burning anew in his carefree mind. Something so awful should not be haunting a person like him, but then again. The world was never fair. He also knew this first hand.

The maroon colored blankets that were once snugged against him were now tangled all over him from the constant tossing and turning from the vivid nightmare. He was unaware of all the nose he was creating for he was shouting in his native German language, as if trying to get the villagers in the nightmare to flee, but this was a failure judging on the increase of shouting.

**&&&**

"Crying out loud!" Logan joined in on Kurt's shouting as he finally tossed his bed sheets up in defeat. "You'd think with all the money Chuck has, he would build this place with sound proof walls." He growled. "This is the third time this week!"

Most of Kurt's dorm neighbors were thinking along the same lines as Logan. Kurt's yelling had disturbed them all at least once the past week.

**&&&**

'_Stop praying!' The guard exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time already. The grasp around his heavy loaded gun tightened as his demands weren't met. Kurt refused to stop praying to his Lord. He stayed kneeled down on the floor, bare chest, praying under his breath quickly._

_This caused the guard to growl with aggravation. 'God doesn't listen to animals!' Kurt still didn't listen to the man. That man had no right to tell him what he could or could not do, even if Kurt did have a metal collar around his neck that would send off bolts of electric power with a simple touch of a button._

'_That's it, demon. You made a mistake!' The gun lifted from the man's hands. 'You're a mistake! One of God's mistakes!' He held the gun over his head. 'You. Don't. Pray!' He swung the gun around, smacking Kurt across the face with it with a tremendous amount of force. Kurt fell to his side, blood trailing from his mouth. He was out cold._

**&&&**

The weather goddess laid awake in her bed, listening to the demons cry below. If she wasn't mistaken her room; the attic, was pretty much, clearly above Kurt's room below, entitling her to hear his painful remembrance. A frown came upon her soft lips as she sat up on the edge of her bed. There was no possible way she could ignore this for a third time. She carefully pulled on a robe over her nightgown and walked towards the stairs leading the exit to her room.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Logan snarled, throwing his door open, very much annoyed. Well, this was the third time his sleeping had been disrupted. He had had enough of it anyways. Shockingly, claws extended forth from their housings.

"Wolverine!" Ororo instantly hissed upon sight. "That is not expectable-"

"I wasn't going to kill him, 'Ro. Just scare him to a point where he can't speak." Logan remarked coldly as the claws drew back. "That and break down his door."

"I'll take over from here if you don't mind." Ororo said as she stopped walking once she got to the entrance of Kurt's room. "It will only be a moment and then you can return to your peaceful slumber."

A slender hand wrapped around the knob and then gently pushed the door forward. 'Success.' She thought to herself as she stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind her in Logan's face.

**&&&**

Her eyes softened at the sight of the restless demon as her shoulders dropped ever so lightly. Ororo crossed the room at a decent pace. She didn't want to wake him, so she moved pretty much quietly before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

**&&&**

_A shaking hand went to the bullet wound on his shoulder. Blood stained the tips of his fingers. He felt his stomach turn at the sight of it. His body started to shake from the fear of what just happened and the coldness of the night in this city of Boston. He was lucky to have found an abandoned building; a church no less._

_Kurt sat on the beams of the ceilings, leaning back, finally resting after an extremely long day, but this time of rest was cancelled once the doors of the church flew open by a strong gust of wind which blew scattered papers everywhere on the ground and lifted the sheets covering furniture. This didn't seem right._

_Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe stepped inside, looking around. Kurt held his breath as he balanced himself on the beam._

'_Get out!' He hissed as he teleported multiple times over and over._

'_His a teleporter.' Jean informed. 'No wonder the Professor had a hard time locking in on him.'_

'_So I've noticed.' Storm mumbled under her breath as she listened to the man's cries and the sound of teleporting._

_Jean frowned, 'Getting bored?' She asked with a tiny smirk._

'_Oh yeah…' Storm replied as her eyes already began to grow milky white. A bolt of lightning came crashing into the church, blasting the beam Kurt was currently standing on to bits, sending the demon falling. Jean quickly caught him with her power and turned him to face them._

'_We won't hurt you.' Storm said with reassurance. 'We just want to help.'_

**&&&**

"Ororo…" Kurt lazily mumbled, causing Ororo to jerk up. She narrowed her eyebrows. Just what was he dreaming about anyways?

"Kurt." She said gently, shaking the demon's shoulder lightly. "Wake up, Kurt. It's alright. Everything's okay…"

It took a few moments, but his yellow orbs started to fluttered open. Ororo smiled lightly as she drew back. "You're okay…"

Kurt looked slightly confused as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Miss Munroe, vhat are you doing in here? Vhat is going on?"

"You had no problem calling me 'Ororo' a few moments ago, Kurt Wagner." Ororo teased, only causing the confusion to spread. She shook her head, "You were having a nightmare of some sort. You're shouting woke up nearly half the mansion."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kurt quickly replied. "I didn't know. I didn't mean it."

"It's alright." Ororo repeated, bringing her hand up to rest against Kurt's furry blue cheek. Her touch caused him to smile. For some reason, that statement coming from her… made everything seem peaceful once more. Then again, she was a goddess.

Kurt nodded, "I'm still sorry for vaking you… and everyone else, I guess… I vill be alright…"

Ororo then stood up, "Good. I'll see you in the morning hopefully?" She asked. "Over a cup of coffee?"

This made Kurt's smile increase as he nodded again. "See you then, … Ororo."

**&&&**

The wind rider returned to her room with a sense of accomplishment. Not only would Logan shut up with his bickering, but Kurt could finally rest easy with something to look forward to, correct? She pulled the robe off and hung it back up in her closet before returning to the safe contents of her bed.

**End**

**AN: Not bad for something that was written by an author who was on the brink of falling asleep on the keyboard, eh? :)**


End file.
